Ghost peace
by kamyange
Summary: Une fois de plus, les bruits d'une dispute entre les deux princes retentissent dans l'école. Mais cette fois, Les professeurs sont décidés à changer les choses. Et pour cela, les deux ennemis vont devoir vivre ensemble sans s'étriper... DMHP
1. Explosion et limites

[…] commentaire de l'auteur.

Une explosion stoppa le professeur Snape en plein cours. Les élèves le virent froncer les sourcils et se pincer l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux.

C'était le calme avant la tempête.

En effet l'ex mangemort sortit en trombe du cachot pour se diriger vers la source du bruit.

Il ne voyait pas encore les élèves responsables qu'il se jeta un sonorus, avant de hurler :

« POTTER ! MALEFOY ! C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI VOS CONNERIES ?! »

Oui, ce n'était pas très pédagogique, ni digne de son sang froid légendaire.

Mais il commençait à en avoir marre.

Un mois que Voldemort était vaincu, un mois que tout le monde cherchait la paix, même entre gryffondors et serpentards.

Tout le monde sauf EUX.

Les deux princes de Poudlard (selon les élèves), les deux calamités de l'école (selon les professeurs et l'infermière.)

Visiblement, Hiroshima et Nagasaki n'avaient pas entendu leur professeur, car leur duel de magie continuait.

Fort heureusement, McGonagall avait surgi derrière Potter, et lui put arrêter Draco.

Et une fois de plus, il y eut un sermon.

Et cette fois encore, les deux démons se lancèrent des regards meurtriers sans écouter leur directrice, dont ils connaissaient de toute façon le discours par cœur.

Mais ce combat fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

« Potter, Malefoy, j'en ai assez de vos gamineries. »

La voix glaciale ne venait pas, contrairement à d'habitude, de Severus qui regardait avec ébahissement la directrice.

Mais de cette dernière.

Déglutissant devant l'air froid et sadique (merlin sauve nous !) typiquement serpentard qu'arborait Minerva, les deux élèves attendirent la suite avec angoisse.

- Vous devez, comme tous les élèves de septième année, en passer une huitième afin de réussir vos ASPIC correctement.

Un silence profond accueillit sa phrase.

- Mais malgré la fin de la guerre, votre comportement n'a pas changé. Quand allez-vous grandir ?!

Les deux concernés tentèrent d'avoir un air de sincère repentis…

Sans succès.

- Alors voilà ce que nous allons faire : comme vous devez apprendre à vous supporter, je vais tout d'abord vous placez tous les deux dans un appartement privé.

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour savourer la mine horrifiée des deux princes.

- Vos affaires seront donc déplacées par les elf…

- Mais c'est impossible !

- Potter ! Faites preuve de respect envers la directrice.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui. Nous allons nous entretuer. Signala Malefoy, bien plus calme que le griffon.

Le sourire sadique de la femme s'agrandit.

- Oh mais vous allez vous supporter, croyez moi. Parce que si vous recommencez votre petite crise de toute à l'heure, non seulement je vous retire de l'équipe de quidditch…

Les deux élèves eurent un hoquet de surprise.

Malefoy tourna son regard vers son sauveur, j'ai nommé Snape, mais le regard furieux qu'il reçut en retour lui signifia que le soutien du professeur de potion ne lui était plus accordé.

- Mais en plus je vous empêcherais de passer vos ASPIC.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Se récria Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire la fouine ? T'as pas assez d'argent comme ça ?

- Potter ferm…

- SUFFIT !

Ils se turent.

- Votre punition, car oui c'en est une et elle durera jusqu'à ce que vous arrêtiez de vous battre à tout bout de champ, commence à partir de maintenant. Vous prendrez vos repas avec les autres, mais vous passerez la nuit là-bas. J'y veillerais, et la sentence ne vous plaira pas…

Ils parurent inquiets.

- Severus, veuillez les amenés aux appartements saponaires, s'il vous plait. Vous connaissez le mot de passe.

Le professeur de potion sembla amusé, pour une raison inconnue des jeunes hommes.

Il les guida jusqu'au troisième étage, dans une partie d'un couloir peu fréquenté car il n'y avait pas de classe par ici.

Snape s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant une naïade, qui jouait avec les bulles qui apparaissaient par intermittence à la surface de l'eau, sans raison apparente.

_- Lotus_.

L'être aquatique sourit, avant de faire pivoter le tableau. Celui-ci s'ouvrit sur un large salon, où l'on pouvait voir une table pour environ six personnes, et un canapé assortis de ses deux fauteuils devant la cheminée.

- Voilà votre nouvelle demeure. Annonça Snape avec le sérieux d'un majordome.

Même si l'ironie brillait dans sa voix.

- Je vous laisse visiter. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Une fois le professeur parti, les deux garçons se firent face.

Chiens de faïence.

Puis ils se détournèrent lentement l'un de l'autre, prenant chacun la direction d'une des deux portes que possédait le salon.

Sauf qu'il y eut comme un problème.

Si Harry tomba sur une chambre, la porte de Draco s'ouvrit sur la salle de bain.

- Potter vient voir.

- Je ne suis pas ton chien Malefoy.

- Ne commence pas à faire ton gryffondor obtus!

- Alors cesse de faire ton serpentard mégalomane.

Acier contre émeraude.

Métal contre forêt.

- Il n'y a qu'une chambre. Lança le blond.

Ce qui marcha aussitôt, car Harry s'approcha de lui.

- C'est une salle de bain. Constata le brun, abasourdi.

- Quel sens de l'observation Potter ! Railla Malefoy.

Mais le griffon ne lui lança pas la réplique. Il semblait d'ailleurs un peu pâle.

- Potter ? Tu viens de perdre ton dernier neurone ?

Toujours pas de réaction, ça devenait inquiétant ! Pas qu'il se souciait du balafré, mais ça allait encore lui retomber dessus cette histoire. Et Potter était bien du genre à mourir juste pour le mettre dans la m…

- Malefoy…

- Et bah t'en a eut du mal à le retrouver !

- Il n'y a qu'un lit dans la chambre… Un lit double. Crut-il bon de préciser.

- C'est sur que de n'avoir qu'un neurone, on le perd facilem… Un lit ?!

- Et c'est moi qui n'ai qu'un neurone…

- Tu veux qu'on compare avec ton temps de réaction de tout à l'heure ? De toute façon tu prends le canapé Potter. Hors de question que se soit moi.

- Allons bon sa majesté Malefoy est trop fragile pour dormir sur un canapé ? Pas assez délicat pour lui ?

- Je suis heureux que tu me reconnaisses comme roi Potter, mais avec toi pour sujet c'est le suicide assuré.

- Je prends le lit Malefoy.

- Même pas en rêve Potter.

La faible paix venait de s'écrouler tel un château de cartes, et chacun menaçait l'autre de sa baguette [magique].

Quand soudain…

- PAIX ET AMOUUUUUUUUUUR !!!!!!

Complètement paniqués, les deux jeunes hommes cherchèrent la source du bruit strident qui venait de leur vriller les tympans.

Et du sol surgit soudain un fantôme… un peu particulier.

Une jeune femme, qui paraissait avoir la trentaine, des fleurs nouées dans les cheveux. Sur sa poitrine reposais deux colliers à pendentifs : une croix et un symbole « peace ».

Sa robe de nonne était parcourue de fleurs colorées, malgré son aspect fantomatique.

Les princes eurent comme un, disons, un bug.

- Dieu n'aime pas les bagarres ! Les gronda gentiment la nonne-hippie.

Malefoy se reprit le premier, les symboles de la femme n'évoquant rien pour lui. Il la trouvait juste bizarrement accoutrée.

- Potter, tu n'as pas besoin d'un lit. Ton intelligence, digne de celle du chien, te permet juste le canapé. Soit heureux que je ne t'ordonne pas de coucher par terre.

Le brun se reprit au ton mordant du serpentard.

- Va te faire foutre Malefoy, je pr…

- OoOoOoOoOhhhh ! LAVE TOAAAAA LA BOUCHE AVEC DU SAVOOOOOOON ! VILAINE BREBIS !

Malefoy, comme Potter, avait lâché sa baguette pour se boucher les oreilles.

- Put… Bon sang mais c'est quoi ce truc ?! C'est pire qu'une sirène ! [Rappelez vous l'œuf tome 4…]

- Je ne sais pas Malefoy, une espèce de bonne sœur new âge.

- Pardon ?!

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent sous l'effet de l'incompréhension.

- Je suis Androsace, une serveuse du Dieu Paix et de Mère Nature ! Expliqua très sérieusement le fantôme.

[Le mot serveuse, et non servante, est voulu ][L'androsace est une fleur]

Harry craqua et explosa de rire, tombant au sol.

Le serpentard le fixa, perdu, avant de se reprendre.

- Et bien Potter je vois que tu as choisi le sol, personnellement je préfère le lit.

Le brun cessa tout net de rire. Il se releva brusquement et attrapa la manche du vert et argent.

- Hors de question !

- Potter, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais pourrais tu faire une phrase : sujet-verbe-complément ?

- Pardon Malefoy, je me mettais à ton niveau. Cingla le gryffondor.

- PAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIX !!!!

Fauchés de nouveau par l'onde sonore, dont l'origine souriait avec une joie enfantine et exubérante, ils s'assirent à terre en se massant les oreilles.

- Mais je sais moi ! S'écria-t-elle d'ailleurs.

Les deux garçons la fixèrent avec surprise et espoir.

- Vous n'avez qu'à dormir dans le même lit ! C'est un deux places ! Prononça-t-elle victorieusement.

Avec un grognement sourd, ils s'affalèrent au sol.

Merlin devait vraiment leur en vouloir.

Finalement, il fallut faire ainsi. Comme aucun ne voulait céder, et que la menace d'un cri les empêchait de régler ça à l'ancienne, ils choisirent chacun une moitié de la pièce, et rangèrent leurs affaires dans leur armoire respective (au moins ça).

Et ce fut l'heure libératrice du repas du soir.

Une énième guerre mondiale faillit éclater pour savoir qui passerait la porte de sortie le premier, mais un joyeux « Bon appétiiiiiiit » les décida à la jouer polie et silencieuse.

Harry s'effondra sur la chaise, tel l'éléphant qui s'assoit.

- Harry mon pote, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On dirait que tu viens de perdre un match de quidditch !

- Ron, tais toi. Franchement tu abuses, Harry. On a entendu le bruit jusqu'à la forêt interdite ! Le réprimanda vertement Hermione

- Ouais t'as un pouvoir immense ! C'est trop cool… Euh je veux dire t'aurais pu te retenir. Rectifia-t-il sous le regard furieux de la lionne.

- C'est parce que Malefoy a un pouvoir énorme aussi que l'explosion a eut cette intensité. Précisa-t-elle.

- Il est juste bon à se protéger ce lâche. Gronda Harry.

Hermione et Ron soupirèrent.

C'était sans espoir. Harry restait absolument obtus sur le sujet Malefoy. Alors qu'il blaguait avec Blaise et Theo, c'était quand même un comble !

Toutes les maisons s'étaient rapprochées, mais les deux princes se livraient toujours une lutte sans merci.

Harry expliqua ce que leur *censuré* de directrice avait inventé.

- Elle est encore plus tordue que Dumbledore ! Conclut-il.

Les deux autres se retinrent de dire qu'ils étaient d'accord avec McGo.

**De l'autre côté de la pièce.**

- Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Vivre avec Potter !

Un silence répondit à sa déclaration.

Draco avait omis le fait qu'il devait dormir avec le balafré : l'esprit tordu des serpentard était aussi connu que leur machiavélisme. Et Pansy lui aurait crié dans les oreilles ; il avait déjà donné, merci.

- Bof tu sais il n'est pas si désagréable Potter.

Le joyeux suicidaire, sur la tombe de qui sera marqué : « Blaise, celui qui a complimenté Potter devant Malefoy, en contredisant ce dernier. »

« Dernière parole : Argh ! »

Mort étouffé avec sa tranche de pain…

Bref, Blaise donc, fixait Draco qui lui rendait son regard avec l'air de celui qui a avalé une pomme entière, queue et asticot compris.

- Tu es toujours là « Potter est un abruti », « le balafré et la belette » mais quand tu les connais ils sont sympas. Ca change des serpentards.

A ce moment précis de la conversation, Draco doutait sérieusement de la santé mentale de son ex-ami.

- Blaise, tu as eu potion en dernier cours ? Tu as respiré des vapeurs nocives, fait ta potion avec Longdubat…

- Draco, on a eu sortilèges en dernier cours ! Et ensuite, tu fais ce que tu veux, je t'ai donné mon avis.

Et drapé dans sa dignité tel un mage romain, il se dirigea d'un pas conquérant… Vers la table des griffons.

Et Draco hésita entre s'évanouir (pas très malfoyen), se pincer pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas (pas mieux).

Il se tourna finalement vers sa deuxième sauveuse, j'ai nommé Pansy.

Laquelle haussa les épaules et répondit :

- Il est amoureux d'une lionne.

Discrètement, il se pinça quand même le bras.

- Laquelle ? Demanda-t-il une fois qu'il fut sur qu'il ne rêvait pas.

La brune observa, pas dupe, le bras de son ami qui avait viré au rouge, avant de répondre (en murmurant quand même) :

- Ginny weasley.

…

- Draco tu ressembles à une grenouille comme ça, tu le sais au moins ?

- Ginny, tu te rappelles, celle qui t'as envoyé le sort de chauve-furie ?

- Ne me parles pas de mauvais souvenir, je te prie. Siffla le prince, agacé.

Ginny ? La belette qui allait épouser Potter ?

Aïe. Pauvre Blaise. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils avaient déjà prévu un mariage, et quasiment la bague au doigt.

Il dirigea son regard vers la fille en question, qui discutait joyeusement avec le serpentard.

Lequel semblait boire chacune de ses paroles. Pansy avait raison. Enfin questions rumeurs et potins, on pouvait lui faire confiance.

- Mais comment il va faire ? Chuchota-t-il à sa voisine.

- J'en sais rien. Il n'a pas choisi la meilleure proie.

- Au moins ils s'entendent bien.

Effectivement, ils riaient tous les deux.

Mais cela ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturber Potter, qui ne leur jetait même pas un regard.

_Bon sang Potter, tu te fais piquer ta fiancée sous le nez et tu t'en fiches ?!_

Ce fichu lion était vraiment trop naïf. Et Blaise s'y connaissait en séduction.

La suite allait être intéressante…

Vu que Potter ne prêtait pas trop attention à la rouquine, et que Blaise avait des sentiments sincères (c'est rare chez les serpents, mais ça arrive !) il ne miserait pas sur le sauveur…

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Draco décidé de passer dans sa salle commune.

_- Adonis pyrenaica _!

[Adonis des Pyrénées, c'est une fleur]

- Pour la dernière fois jeune homme, vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer ! Répéta le tableau.

Bouillant de rage, Draco toisa le serpent peint qui lui lança un regard désolé.

- Et je fais mes devoirs où ?!

- Vous avez des appartements personnels je crois.

- Je dois le partager avec un gryffondor !

- Tous les goûts sont dans la nature.

Le blond rougit au sous-entendu, lançant un regard furibond au reptile hilare.

Tournant les talons avec rage, il rejoignit ses « appartements ».

Où un Potter peinait sur ses devoirs, ayant déjà envahi la moitié de la table.

Le serpentard maudit jusqu'à la centième (non millième tiens !) Générations cette directrice cinglée. C'était surement un virus qui touchait les directeurs de Poudlard. Ou un sort que Dumbledore avait laissé pour que son successeur devienne comme lui.

Il s'installa à son tour à la table.

Une heure plus tard, on en est là.

Côté gryffondor :

- Devoir de Métamorphose approximatif

- Devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal excellent

- Devoir de Potion = vide sidéral.

Et côté serpentard :

- Devoir de Métamorphose pas trop mal.

- Devoir de Potion superbe.

- Devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal en cours… de réflexion.

Et les deux camps adverses qui jetaient des regards envieux à la copie terminée alors qu'eux trimaient dessus…

Potter/Malefoy…

Chiens de faïence second round.

- Une coopération pour une bonne note chacun ça te dit Potter ?

- J'allai te le proposer Malefoy

Deux qui se tendent, un échange silencieux.

Un pacte interdit pour un soir, juste dans le silence de la nu…

- Malefoy ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Potter t'es désespérant. Et ça signifie quoi « en fonction de la neotion [inventé] de l'aura » ?

Vive le silence.

Vint le moment (tant attendu !) du coucher.

Ce fut étonnement calme. Pacte récent et fatigue oblige, ce fut habillage de dos chacun dans son coin, puis on se glisse dans le lit (le plus loin possible de l'autre).

Par reflexe, juste avant de dormir, Harry lança :

- Bonne nuit.

Choqué, Draco mis un certain temps à répondre.

Quand il le fit, Harry dormait déjà.


	2. Adonis et theories

** Adonis et théories**

- Qu'ils sont miiignoooooons !!!

Draco grogna contre cette voix horrible (surement Pansy qui n'arrivait pas à le réveiller) et suprêmement agaçante. Et stridente. Et…

- La ferme toi… Grommela une voix.

Qui, très accessoirement venait de quelqu'un dans son lit.

Et, encore plus futile, dans ses bras.

Ou plus exactement, lui était dans les bras de…

- POTTER !!!!!!!

Protégeant sa vertu outragée (…), Draco poussa le survivant hors du lit.

Lequel poussa un cri peu distingué avant de s'asseoir par terre, hagard.

Ils leur fallurent quelques secondes pour resituer la situation.

Et évidemment…

- Potter, que fichais tu de MON côté ?

- Erreur Malefoy, c'est toi qui étais du mien.

- Vous étiez au milieu. Annonça clairement Androsace.

Et devinez ce qui arriva ? [Ce fut le serpent qui creva ! oups x)]

Yeah ! Un bonbon pour ceux qui ont deviné :

Chiens de faïence !

- En fait Draco s'est déplacé durant la nuit, puis Harry l'a rejoint en l'enlaçant et Draco s'est blotti dans ses bras et…

- STOP !

Elle regarda avec amusement les deux garçons rouges de gène qui avaient criés en même temps.

L'incident fut clos.

**Petit déjeuner**

- J'en peux plus ! Geignit le courageux gryffondor qui avait quand même tué le méchant mage noir.

- Tu l'as mérité. Déclara Hermione d'un ton docte.

- Merci pour ton soutien. Grogna-t-il.

Alors il se tourna vers Ron, son frère, son ami, son…

Un regard furtif et terrorisé du traitre vers Hermione lui apprit que son allié avait rejoint l'ennemi.

- Faux frère ! Murmura-t-il avant de se venger sur les croissants qui n'avaient rien fait.

Plus loin, chacun regardait du coin de l'œil Draco, ne sachant pas se qui se cachait sous le masque du prince.

Heureusement, notre joyeux suicidaire était des nôtres aujourd'hui…

- Alors Draco, toujours en vie ? Tu vois, ça t'as pas tué !

… mais plus pour longtemps.

Le blond tourna lentement la tête son soi disant ami, qui affichait un air amusé.

- Blaise, quand on préfère faire de l'inter-espèce plutôt que de soutenir ses amis, on évite de me faire des remarques de ce genre. Compris ?

Blanc comme neige, le brun hocha la tête. Tandis que les autres mimaient le poisson rouge sous l'incompréhension.

- Merci.

Et Draco finit son repas avec grâce et distinction (Au milieu des poissons rouge, Blanche Neige et Pansy).

Les cours se passèrent sans incident majeur. Draco constata que Blaise était passé de « je fais ami-ami » à « tentative d'approche ». Il voyait les regards perdus et un peu blessés de la rouquine lorsque le serpent la draguait devant Potter qui ne voyait rien.

_A ce rythme Blaise aura la belette avant la fin du mois._

C'était bizarre pourtant. Ses soi disant amis avaient vu le manège du serpentard, mais leur regards ne faisaient que passer de Harry à Blaise et de Blaise à Harry.

_Les gryffondors sont des êtres incompréhensibles._

On n'eut pas à attendre la fin du mois. Le lendemain était organisé la sortie à Pré-au-lard.

Ce matin (merci Merlin) ils ne s'étaient pas réveillés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_C'est une bonne journée qui s'annonce_. Songea Harry.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus tort.

A son habitude, il avait prévu la sortie avec ses amis. Draco, qui rejoignait également le groupe des élèves, assista à la scène.

- Tu viens avec nous Ginny ? Lança le brun, souriant.

Le serpentard vit la rouquine inspirer à fond.

Il comprit que l'instant était arrivé.

- J'y vais avec Blaise. Annonça-t-elle.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Il me l'a proposé et j'ai dit oui.

Draco retint son souffle.

- Ok. A tout à l'heure alors !

Et le brun partit avec ses amis. Il eut pitié de la belette, mais songea que c'était mieux ainsi, que se soit pour Blaise, Harry ou elle.

D'ailleurs le serpentard l'avait rejoint et la pris dans ses bras sans gène aucune.

Draco était content pour lui. Il s'approcha du couple (ou futur couple, pareil.)

- Tu devras quand même lui dire, Weasley.

Elle le fixa, surprise, avant d'acquiescer.

Le soir, après le repas, le blond était attablé à ses devoirs quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

- Sale serpentard à la con ! Rugit Harry qui venait d'entrer.

La haine qui brulait dans ses yeux était teintée de douleur.

- LANGAAAAAAGE !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurla Androsace.

Mais sa fureur était telle que contrairement à Draco, il ne sa boucha même pas les oreilles.

S'approchant d'un pas rageur, il attrapa le vert et argent par le col.

- Reptiles visqueux vous êtes tous les même ! Bande de…

- Suffit Potter ! Siffla le blond, agacé.

Le lion lui jeta un regard haineux. Il poursuivit.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'es pas capable de retenir ta petite amie !

Pour le coup, Potter le lâcha.

- Comment … ?

- Enfin, tu étais le seul à ne pas le voir ! même Granger et Weasley l'ont vu !

- C'est faux ! Il l'aurait empêché d'approcher ! Je connais Ron, jamais il…

- Tu sais ce qu'il a vu ? l'interrompis le serpent d'une voix froide.

Le griffon se tut.

- Il a vu un homme sincère qui séduisait la fille qu'il aime. Il a aussi vu que son actuel petit ami s'en fichait totalement.

- C'est faux ! Si j'avais su…

- Mais il ne se cachait même pas ! Merde cet après midi elle t'a dis « je vais avec Blaise » et tu as accepté !

Harry se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

- Tu ne l'aimais pas vraiment. Asséna Draco.

- Si ! Je voulais fonder une famille avec elle…

- Voilà Potter, il est là le problème.

Un regard vert perdu le scruta.

- Tu veux une « famille ».

- J'aurai pu prendre n'importe quelle autre fille ! S'emporta-t-il.

- Non

- … ?

- C'était elle. C'était logique. La fille de ton meilleur ami, une personne dont la famille te considère comme l'un des leurs, et enfin une fille qui t'aimait.

Potter resta silencieux.

Puis se mit à pleurer.

Des sanglots lourds de honte et de regrets.

Même Androsace s'était éclipsé.

Et Draco resta planté là, indécis sur la conduite à tenir.

.

..

…

- Viens Potter, t'as besoin d'aller dormir.

Le brun le suivit sans protestation.

Mais il ne dormit pas : toute la nuit, il resongea aux paroles de Malefoy, à Blaise, à Ginny…

Il lui fallut un long moment avant que Morphée ne passe.

Mais le lendemain matin, quand Potter pénétra dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves savaient de quoi il retournait. Aussi, quand le prince prit la direction de Ginny, tous retinrent leur souffle. Blaise, près de lui, se tendit sous le stress. Potter était bien capable de convaincre la rouquine de revenir avec lui…

D'où ils étaient, les serpentards n'entendirent pas la conversation, mais le sourire rayonnant de Ginny paniqua un peu plus le vert et argent.

Alors, lorsque Potter vint vers lui après le repas, Zabini était sur ses gardes.

- Blaise. Salua-t-il.

- Harry.

- Merci.

Paumé, le serpentard le regarda avec ébahissement.

- Tu la mérite bien plus que moi, et elle a le droit d'être heureuse. Je serais stupide et égoïste de la retenir.

- …

- En revanche, si tu lui fais le moindre mal… Menaça le brun.

- Je… Je ne le ferais pas. Affirma l'autre en déglutissant.

Potter était effrayant en colère ! Comment Draco pouvait le mettre en rogne volontairement ?

_Du masochisme_. Conclut Blaise, heureux que le concerné ne l'entende pas.

Il tenait quand même à la vie.

La nouvelle comme quoi le sauveur était un « homme libre » fit vite le tour de l'école.

Et Malefoy commençait vraiment à en avoir ras le c… Des lettres et cadeaux qui arrivaient à leur appartement.

Potter n'était même pas beau ! Des cheveux en pétard, des lunettes rondes rafistolées et des vêtements trop grands.

C'était à peu près ce discours que tenait Draco devant ses amis dans le parc. Blaise avait consentis (sous menace) à lâcher sa belette pour écouter les jérémiades de son ami.

Mais, en bon serpentard qui se respecte, il allait se venger.

De façon subtile, évidemment. Rusé mais pas suicidaire.

Il fallut tout d'abord distraire Draco. Un livre ancien et poussiéreux de rune que Théodore avait retrouvé par miracle dans sa bibliothèque suffit. Ensuite, demander l'aide de Ginny, éventuellement Granger et Weasley… (Juste pour le plaisir de voir Pansy bafouiller et Théo virer sourd muet)

Vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi, tant pis vous verrez bien…

Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que le nombre d'ennemis de Blaise augmenta ce jour là.

Draco rentra dans l'appartement, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce livre était tout bonnement passionnant !

Puis il eut comme un blanc.

Depuis quand il y avait Adonis à Poudlard ?

Le blond resta planté là, bavant presque.

Mais l'inconnu releva la tête et il se reprit dans la seconde.

Merlin, Salazar, Godric, etc.…

C'était Potter !

Sans lunettes, coiffé et avec des vêtements superbes.

- Merde alors. Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

- Ne dis rien Malefoy. Supplia le gryffondor, rouge de gène.

Le blond avala sa salive. Potter était vraiment… Canon !

Sur la table trainaient les diverses lettres d'admiratrices.

Le désir se changea en colère.

Jamais ! Jamais il ne s'abaisserait à devenir une des groupies du balafré !

- Alors Potter, on a enfin apprit qu'il existait des sorts pour corriger la vue ? Merveilleux, moi qui pensait qu'il te faudrait encore quelques années…

Vexé et étrangement blessé, Harry répondit aussitôt :

- Je ne suis pas comme toi Malefoy, obsédé par mon apparence !

- Je prends soin de moi, c'est différent.

- Regarde toi Malefoy, tu passes tellement de temps dans la salle de bain, on dirait une fille ! Railla le sauveur.

- Je t'emmer…

- MES AMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!!!

- Non ! Pas vous ! S'écrièrent-ils.

Grossière erreur.

- Comment ?! Sa voix se fit encore plus aigue. Vous refusez d'écouter la voix de la raison ? Très bien ! Asseyez-vous par terre !!!!!!!!!

Peu désireux de subir une fois de plus la crise d'Androsace, ils s'exécutèrent.

- Alors mettez vous en tailleur les enfants. Inspirez à fond, les mains comme ça, et faites avec moi : « ommmmmmmm ».

Mort de rire, Harry tenta de suivre le mouvement, sans succès. Le pire pour lui était sans doute de voir Malefoy qui obéissait, tout en lui lançant des regards furibonds.

Si cette dispute s'arrêta grâce Androsace, les suivantes qui ne se produisaient que loin des professeurs continuaient. Malefoy trouvait toujours un instant pour insulter Potter, qui lui pourrissait ses journées.

Et le reste du temps, il se plaignait à ses amis.

Lesquels en avaient très légèrement ras le bol.

Si peu…

Ils avaient des problèmes personnels, inutile d'écouter ceux du prince ! (qui se résumaient à : Potter)

La situation ne pouvait plus durer.

Mais passons à un autre sujet pour l'instant.

Blaise, cupidon à ses heures perdues, avait joint l'utile à l'agréable en rassemblant les trios serpent et lions, sans leurs princes. Soit : Lui-même et Ginny, Pansy et Théo, Ron et Hermione.

Une fois tous réunis dans la salle sur demande, Draco dans ses appartements avec son bouquin et Harry concentré sur ses devoirs (avec de mystérieux papiers à côté de lui qui ressemblaient fort à un devoir de potion de Hermione, mais faisons comme si nous n'avons rien vu), le conseil de situation de crise put commencer.

D'abord ça partait mal.

Ron avait un regard plutôt bovin, et Pansy s'était réincarnée en Shiva, le visant de sa fureur destructrice sans la moindre équivoque possible. Dans la famille réincarnée, on trouvait aussi Théo, mais plus pacifique : un arbre, muet et immobile. Seules Hermione et Ginny étaient normales.

Au moins, ses théories venaient d'être vérifiées.

Au cours de l'heure qui suivit, il ne parvint pas à faire décrocher un mot à Théo (qui s'était lui aussi mis à lui lancer des regards « promesses de mort » une fois qu'il eut compris que Blaise l'avait fais exprès), mais Pansy décidée de jouer les gryffondors et avait réussi à faire perdre son regard vitreux au roux (respect total).

Finalement, il s'en sortait bien : Théo était moins dangereux que Pansy.

Elle, s'aurait été torture longue et inventive.

Avec Théodore, un poison dans le verre et c'est réglé.

…

Il allait faire comme Fol'œil : une gourde pour boire. Voir aller manger dans les cuisines.

Il fut décidé (sans l'avis de Théo puisque ce dernier était subitement devenu muet.) des conséquences que l'on connaît, à savoir : réarranger Harry.

Mais quelques jours plus tard, il parut évident que la situation c'était même aggravée : on voyait les deux princes avec des marques de coups, mais comme les professeurs n'avaient aucune preuve, ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Il fallut donc une deuxième réunion.

Cette fois avertie, Pansy décida de sortir le grand jeu : à savoir décolleté, bijoux et parfum.

Mais Théodore refusa de venir (on ne l'y prendrait pas deux fois !) et Blaise s'associa à Ginny pour le trainer dans la salle.

A bout de nerf, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le couloir, le prisonnier s'écria :

- Mais auriez-vous l'obligeance de me lâcher ? Vous meurtrissez mon épiderme !

Tous s'arrêtèrent : Pansy qui suivait ses amis sans paraître vouloir aider Théo, Blaise, Ginny… Et Hermione et Ron qui arrivaient de l'autre côté.

Les deux serpentards, blasés, reprirent leur marche, tandis que le pauvre Théo virait au rouge pivoine.

Les gryffondors avaient un peu de mal.

Lorsque tout le monde fut dans la salle, (Théo attaché pour plus de sécurité et Pansy subtilement assise à côté du roux qui n'en menait pas large) Blaise expliqua :

- Si Théo n'est pas du genre muet, c'est à cause de ça. Il parle toujours de cette manière, et même si nous sommes habitués il évite d'ouvrir la bouche.

Ron ne l'avait même pas écouté, essayant d'échapper au regard insistant de sa voisine. Ginny avait haussé les épaules avant de se blottir dans ses bras. Hermione en revanche, fixait Théo avec grand intérêt, le faisant rougir encore plus.

- Théodore possède une des plus grandes bibliothèques de Grande Bretagne. Crut bon de préciser Blaise.

Et Hermione décida que ce serpentard méritait d'être connu et parti s'asseoir à côté de lui, pendant que la tomate jetait un regard hargneux à son « ami ». Mais les paroles de la jolie brune requirent bientôt toute son attention.

N'ayant pas les meilleures notes sans l'intelligence qui suivait, il ne fallut que quelques minutes à la gryffondor pour l'engager dans un débat passionné.

Et donc, la réunion de situation de crise tourna à la soirée « rencontre ».

De toute façon, elle n'était pas vraiment nécessaire.

- Potter, range les lettres de tes admiratrices ailleurs ! Tu as tant besoin que ça de te faire gonfler les chevilles ?!

- Bah alors Malefoy, on est jaloux ?

- De toi ?! Tu rêves Potter ! J'ai mes parents et je compte les garder.

- C'est sur, des lâches qui changent de camp au dernier moment…

Si Draco avait rejoint dès le début les rangs de l'ordre du phénix (juste après le décès de Dumbledore en fait), ses parents avaient mis plus de temps à suivre le mouvement. Mais les informations qu'ils avaient fournies avaient été trop utiles pour qu'on les mette en prison, à la grande fureur d'Harry.

A peine rentré dans l'appartement, Malefoy avait agressé Potter. Et même l'apparition pourtant bruyante du fantôme fleuri ne les arrêta pas.

Les joues gonflées tel une enfant boudeuse, Androsace fixait ces deux agaçants garçons qui refusaient la voix de la paix et de l'amour.

Soudain, son regard se fit scrutateur. Dieu lui montrait le chemin.

- Merci Seigneur. Murmura-t-elle.

Usant des maigres pouvoirs d'esprit frappeur qu'elle possédait, Androsace fit rouler la baguette que Draco avait laissée tomber afin de poursuivre le combat aux poings.

Celle-ci, docilement, vint se placer juste sous le pied de Potter qui reculait à cet instant.

Ils chutèrent ensemble, agrippés l'un à l'autre sous l'effet de la panique et de la surprise.

*grand fracas*

Dieu veillait sur elle, sa plus fidèle brebis ! Ah quelle joie de voir sa prière entendue !

Devant elle, les deux princes de Poudlard, affalés l'un sur l'autre, leurs lèvres scellées, se regardait les yeux écarquillés.

- Amen, amour et paix ! Clama le fantôme d'une voix extatique.

Lentement, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. La soirée se passa en silence, et ils allèrent se coucher en évitant le regard de l'autre.

* * *

Et oui on arrête là. Heureusement que je publie que lorsque j'ai fini la fiction.... Non ?


	3. Il faut écouter les hippies !

**Il faut écouter les hippies !**

Les jours qui suivirent furent… Comment dire ?

Une période de pure félicité sans doute (et de repos pour l'infirmière)

Potter et Malefoy s'évitaient comme la peste, et chacun goutait au calme tant désiré.

Ron se faisait poursuivre par Pansy qui lui faisait une cour assidue (…)

Hermione cherchait à discuter avec Théo. L'érudition de ce Serpentard était tout bonnement stupéfiante !

Lequel aurait bien aimé qu'elle s'intéresse un peu plus à lui en tant que garçon plutôt que bibliothèque vivante, mais bon. Il ne se plaignait pas.

Inquiet, Blaise et Ginny surveillaient les couples du coin de l'œil, en même temps qu'ils observaient avec inquiétude les deux princes.

Ils les connaissaient : une semaine sans dispute, ça allait forcément péter…

Une semaine et deux jours.

Pansy avait mis la main sur Ron, qui rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles en sa présence (chose qui amusait beaucoup la serpentarde).

Hermione passait presque tous son temps avec Théo (autrement dis plus qu'a la bibliothèque !) et ils faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble. Mais le garçon commençait à en avoir marre.

Et cela arriva.

Pressé, Potter bouscula Malefoy.

Blaise, qui assistait à la scène, sut que le moment était arrivé : le calme avant la tempête.

- Potter ! Tu pourrais t'excuser !

- Pas le temps de m'excuser auprès des fouines stupides.

Et il partit en courant.

Mais la paix était rompue.

Le soir même à l'appartement.

- Potter ! J'attends toujours tes excuses.

- Crève Malefoy ! Et ne m'approche pas.

- Je te fais peur ? *sourire narquois*

- Les pervers font peur Malefoy, sache le.

Le blond pâlit.

- TU m'as embrassé Potter !

- C'est toi qui m'as entrainé dans ta chute !

- Je suis hétéro Potter !

- Moi aussi !

Ils se fixèrent avec haine, chacun a un bout de la pièce.

- Je te hais Malefoy ! Lança Harry.

Et il sortit.

La discussion laissa le Serpentard pensif.

S'allongeant sur le lit, il réfléchit à tout ce qui était arrivé depuis qu'ils étaient dans cet appartement.

Il ne… Haïssait pas vraiment Potter.

Ou plus en tout cas.

Plus depuis cette guerre ou il avait soigné Potter et ses amis, possédant un réel don pour la médecine.

Il pensait que Potter était du même avis.

Il s'était trompé…

Il s'endormit ainsi.

Et quand Harry entra dans la pièce, le blond dormait profondément.

Il s'assit sur le lit, et sans savoir pourquoi, passa la main dans les cheveux du blond.

- Je te hais ?

Personne ne lui répondit.

Les jours qui suivirent, on put voir une magnifique serdaigle se pâmer au bras du sauveur.

Tous ses amis le regardèrent avec surprise : Potter détestait les groupies !

- Voici une décision qui me laisse perplexe. Avoua Théo.

- Il n'a pas vraiment l'air amoureux. Signala Hermione.

- Même Théo à l'air plus amoureux que lui ! Lança Blaise, amusé.

Le concerné rougit aussitôt.

- Cesse de déblatérer des sottises dont la taille surpasse la tienne ! Siffla-t-il, gêné.

Le gloussement d'Hermione le surprit, mais plus encore le baiser sur la joue qu'il reçut.

Se tenant celle-ci d'un air ahuri, il se tourna vers la gryffondor qui lui sourit.

- Tu pensais sincèrement que je n'avais rien vu ? C'est vexant ! Rit-elle.

- … Merde alors. Lâcha Théo.

Blaise le regarda avec ébahissement, avant de réaliser une courbette devant Hermione.

- A celle qui est parvenu à faire enfin parler Théo correctement ! Clama-t-il, mort de rire.

Draco la regarda attentivement.

Blonde, les yeux bleus…

_Idiote, il se sert de toi._

Malgré cela, le croissant du blond était à l'état de charpie.

_Il n'aime pas qu'on le colle, surtout en public ! Et arrête de battre des cils ainsi, on dirait une machine à papillonner !_

- Draco, tu as déjà tué un croissant, n'en martyrise pas un autre… Supplia Blaise.

- Je n'ai plus faim.

Il quitta la table.

- Harry ?

Le brun se détourna de Malefoy qui quittait la salle pour regarder sa « petite amie ».

Elle l'ennuyait déjà.

Blonde, mais pas comme il faut.

Yeux bleus, pas acier.

Mais elle était belle.

Ils sortirent à leur tour de la Grande Salle.

- Harry… Murmura la fille d'une voix aguicheuse quand ils furent seuls.

- Hmm ?... !

Elle s'approchait pour l'embrasser. Prit par surprise, le réflexe d'Harry fut de la repousser violement avant de fuir.

Essoufflé, il constata que sa course l'avait conduit devant le tableau de la Nymphe.

Pourquoi avait il repoussé cette fille ?

La question tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

_- Lotus._

Draco était assis à la table.

_Que fait-il ici ? Ah oui, nous sommes samedi c'est vrai._

Le brun voulut passer sans accorder plus d'attention au blond, mais celui-ci se leva brusquement.

Son regard acier furieux se posa sur le griffon.

- Tu t'es bien amusé Potter ? Cracha-t-il, le ventre noué.

Perdu, Harry le regarda s'avancer vers lui. Il voyait que Malefoy allait s'en prendre à lui, mais la douleur qui brillait dans les yeux du serpentard l'empêchait de bouger.

Quand le serpent fut devant lui, Harry ferma les yeux en l'attente du coup.

Mais il sentit deux bras l'enlacer.

Il ouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour croiser le regard gris avant de sentir les lèvres douces sur les siennes.

_Deuxième fois que je me fais harceler en une heure !_ Songea le brun, avant de curieusement se laisser aller.

La bouche câlinait juste la sienne avec tendresse, sans rien faire de plus.

Mais quand Draco lui mordilla la lèvre, le griffon le laissa l'embrasser pleinement.

Son cerveau avait complètement déconnecté.

C'était juste… Bon. Délicieux même.

Quand le blond s'écarta, à bout de souffle, Harry flottait sur un petit nuage.

Lorsqu' il redescendit, les yeux gris s'accrochèrent aux siens, posant une question muette.

Il s'écarta, paumé.

- Je ne suis pas gay… Bredouilla-t-il.

- Tout va bien. Chuchota le serpentard, serrant plus fort le brun dans ses bras.

Lequel commença à sangloter doucement.

Quelques minutes furent nécessaires pour qu'il se calme.

- Bravo Potter, une chemise de soie ruinée. J'attends que tu me rembourse.

Le concerné releva brusquement la tête, apeuré, mais la lueur rieuse dans les yeux de Draco le rassura.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? Interrogea le sauveur.

- Hmm… On va au lit, et on disparaît pendant quelques heures ? Suggéra le blond, l'air malicieux.

- Je suis sérieux ! Rétorqua le survivant en rougissant.

- Et bien on garde ça pour nous pour le moment, on va rejoindre nos amis et on discute ce soir quand tu auras eu le temps de réfléchir ?

Potter sourit. Sur ce coup là, Draco avait été étonnement prévenant. Et en accord avec ce qu'il désirait.

C'était peut être possible ?

- Bordel Potter ! Elle est vraiment fichue cette chemise !

…

Ça allait pas être simple…

Harry mit tout son temps de réflexion à profit.

Physiquement, Draco lui plaisait.

S'il se montrait toujours comme tout à l'heure dans la chambre, il pourrait le supporter.

Il scruta le blond qui était assis plus loin, en train de charrier les nouveaux couples.

N'avait-il pas le droit d'être heureux lui aussi ?

Pouvait-il l'être avec Draco ?

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, le serpentard tourna la tête dans sa direction, et vint finalement s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Alors Potter, on songe ?

Harry eut un sourire amusé. Mais il rougit lorsque la main du blond vint trouver la sienne, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Même si leurs amis faisaient semblant de ne pas voir l'évidence…

- Entre haine et amour, il n'y qu'un pas. Philosopha Théo.

- Mais faites le taire ! Geignit Blaise. Théo, j'te préférais muet, sans vouloir te vexer.

- Blaise chéri, un peu de culture ne te fera pas de mal. Rétorqua Ginny.

Il bouda.

Le soir, Draco attendit anxieusement que le gryffondor prenne la parole.

_Depuis quand compte-t-il autant pour moi ?_

Le brun le regarda.

- Désolé Draco…

Le serpentard ferma les yeux de douleur.

- … Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir te rembourser ta chemise.

_Je le sav… Hein ?!_

- Potter, tu ne te foutrais pas de moi par hasard ?

- Moi ? Non pourquoi ? Demanda le brun, hilare.

- Potter tu vas périr !

Draco le fit basculer sur le canapé, et… le chatouilla.

Mort de rire, le sauveur put uniquement quémander la pitié de son bourreau.

Lequel la lui accorda contre un baiser.

- Pas très professionnel tout ça. Gloussa Harry.

- Comme si tu te plaignais. Rétorqua le blond avant de l'embrasser derechef.

Quand ils se couchèrent, le brun s'approcha timidement du serpentard.

Draco lui ouvrit ses bras et il s'y blotti avec un soupir de plaisir.

Surprenant la vitesse à laquelle il s'était habitué à ça.

Ils s'endormirent sous le regard larmoyant d'Androsace qui remerciait Dieu et Mère Nature.

- Pour la dernière fois Potter, on met les queues de lézard _avant_ l'asphodèle en poudre !

- Si tu crois que c'est facile !

- Mais ça l'est !

Chacun travaillait sur sa potion en silence, et même Snape avait battu en retraite et observait avec inquiétude les deux princes.

Qui avait dis que leur mise en couple allait améliorer les choses ?

Pourtant, cela faisait bien un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, même si les engueulades restaient fréquentes.

Et évidemment…

- Potter ! Non !

Un nuage de fumée s'échappa de la potion, colorant les cheveux de Draco d'un beau bleu marine.

Aie.

Même Harry eut la présence d'esprit (l'instinct de survie) de s'éloigner.

Malefoy aperçut son reflet sur une vitre.

- Haaaaarryyyyyyy…

Un Snape ne faisant pas le poids face à un Malefoy niveau menace, Potter prit la fuite.

Et il évita son petit ami toute la journée. Car selon Snape, la couleur ne se dissiperait qu'au cours du temps…

Mais le soir, il dut bien retourné dans sa chambre. Il avait échappé au repas dans la grande salle grâce aux elfes de maison qui travaillaient en cuisine, Dobby et les autres étant ravis de lui fournir à manger.

Sauf qu'à présent il devait faire face au serpentard.

N'était-il pas un courageux gryffondor ?

Il inspira à fond avant de pénétrer dans la pièce…

… Où Draco était nonchalamment allongé sur le canapé, ses cheveux de leur blondeur habituelle.

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire charmeur.

Légèrement rassuré, Harry vint s'asseoir à côté du blond qui se redressa pour lui faire de la place.

- Alors comme ça on m'évite ? Ce n'est pas très gentil ça Harry…

Le brun rougit, embêté.

- Tu ne m'en veux plus ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix timide.

Le serpentard lui fit un sourire malicieux.

- Eh bien disons qu'il va falloir te faire pardonner…

Le sauveur rougit un peu plus, et poussa un glapissement surpris lorsque Draco le fit basculer sous lui.

- Drac… attend…

- Non. Refusa le blond en souriant.

Et il l'embrassa doucement, faisant fondre son compagnon.

Pour ne pas l'effrayer, il glissa avec lenteur sa main jusqu'au bouton de la robe qu'il défit, avant d'aider le gryffondor à s'en débarrasser.

Un peu paumé, le brun se laissa faire. Il faut dire que la bouche câline de l'aristocrate dans son cou ne lui permettait pas vraiment de réfléchir.

Aussitôt le vêtement plus que gênant ôté, les mains fines s'avancèrent sous la chemise du griffon qui gémit faiblement.

Voyant son futur amant si réceptif, Draco commença à déboutonner le haut, mordillant l'oreille du brun pour le distraire. Ce qui marcha, au vu des halètements rapides qu'il soutirait à Harry.

Ses lèvres descendirent lentement dans le cou doré, puis s'arrêtèrent au téton.

Un gémissement perdu échappa au gryffondor lorsque la bouche du dragon le martyrisa gentiment, avant de s'occuper de l'autre.

Le serpentard se recula afin d'observer son œuvre, fier.

Les joues rougies par le plaisir, le survivant lui lançait un regard frustré qui le fit rire doucement.

- Impatient ?

- Malefoy… Gronda le brun.

Avec un sourire plus qu'amusé, le blond posa sa main sur l'entrejambe du gryffon dont les yeux se dilatèrent.

Il la massa doucement avant d'ouvrir le pantalon du brun, et de faire glisser celui-ci sur ses jambes.

Le brun frissonna sous l'effet de l'air sur sa peau nue.

Le remarquant, Draco pris le survivant dans ses bras, le faisant crier de surprise, et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

***Bureau de McGonagall***

Merci beaucoup pour votre aide. Annonça la directrice, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

Ce fut un véritable plaisir. Ces deux idiots se tournaient autour depuis trop longtemps !

En face d'elle, se tenait une charmante fantôme hippie que nous connaissons tous…

Les deux êtres souriaient avec amusement.

Le couple entra dans la Grande salle, rayonnant.

Et il s'embrassa aussitôt, afin de disperser les derniers doutes qui auraient pu régner, avant de s'installer avec leurs amis.

En jetant un œil à la table des professeurs, on pu voir de nombreux évanouissement, et… un arrêt cardiaque pour Snape ? Ah non il est juste choqué.

- Il est plus facile de désintégrer un atome qu'un préjugé. Philosopha Théo qui avait récemment découvert les citations moldues.

- Et il est plus difficile de faire taire Théo que de lui faire avouer qu'il aime Hermione ! Rétorqua Blaise, faisant rougir les deux concernés.

- Toi il est impossible de te faire taire Blaise. Fit remarquer Ginny.

Le serpentard bouda, protestant contre la « coalition féminine ». Ron et Pansy débattait sur ce qu'était un « ataume »,Draco et Harry lançait des paris sur combien de temps mettrait Snape avant de péter un câble, tandis que McGonagall fixait tout son petit monde avec un sourire bienveillant.

* * *

Fini ! Vu le nombres de review qui protestait contre l'absence de tiret, j'en ai mis. J'en ai profité pour corriger quelques fautes aussi. Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
